Welcome to the Family
by Disney United
Summary: Simba officially introduces the two men that raised him to his mother.


After the battle was finished, Simba couldn't help but immediately rush to Timon and Pumbaa. Both of them looked just as battle-worn as he was; Simba had no doubt that he'd hear of their incredible heroism soon enough. But none of them really felt much like talking, instead opting for physical means of comfort.

Simba leaned forward, using his paw to pull them into a hug. Usually Timon would complain about being smothered, but he was silent then, merely holding onto Simba for dear life.

Simba wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but he could honestly care less. The evilness that had been plaguing the land had been defeated. All was well, once more.

"Simba," a voice gently called. He jolted slightly, falling out of his stupor. He turned around, facing the one who had called him.

All the other lions and various other creatures had dispersed, wanting to grant Simba a bit of private time. Well...all except for one.

Sarabi, Simba's mother remained standing there. She had a slight smile on her face, but it was sad. Actually...the entire expression on her face had an air of happy-sadness. It was very bittersweet.

"Simba," she repeated, her voice catching a bit. She took a step forward, looking as though she was about to embrace her son.

However, Timon and Pumbaa quickly sidled around Simba, placing themselves in between the two lions (both of whom, stared at the two in shock).

"Sorry lady, but Simba's already taken by that Nala girl," Timon said, crossing his arms. "As much as we disagree with that choice, as she is completely insane," he added quietly.

"Yeah!" Pumbaa said loudly, ignoring Timon's second statement. "He loves her a lot!"

Sarabi laughed suddenly, at the absurdity of it all, meanwhile Simba sighed heavily, running a paw over his face. "Guys...she's not coming onto me-"

"Simba," Timon sighed, turning to the lion in question. "Simba, Simba, Simba. Let us handle this."

"Yeah!" Pumbaa agreed. Both meercat and warthog turned back to Sarabi, giving her suspicious looks. She started laughing harder.

Timon elbowed Pumbaa slightly, muttering, "I guess all lionesses are insane..."

"Guys!" Simba called out louder, now sounding like he was trying to contain his laughter. "Guys, she's not coming onto me because she's my mom."

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other, before looking back at Sarabi, who shrugged slightly.

"Ooooooh," they murmured at the same time.

Pumbaa stepped forward, bowing regally. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Simba's mom. And...might I say you look very good for your age?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Why thank you."

Timon looked up at Simba briefly, who had sat down beside him. "You know, she could still be coming onto you."

"Timon!" Simba called, appalled.

Timon shrugged. "Hey, I don't know how the family dynamics are in a lion pride! Judging by your crazy homicidal uncle, things must be complicated."

Simba rolled his eyes, batting at Timon lightly with his paw.

"So...who are you two gentlemen? And how do you know my Simba?" Sarabi asked. Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other, hesitating. They weren't sure how exactly to phrase what they were to Simba, in fear of hurting the lioness.

"They...they raised me," Simba said quietly. He felt guilty, for running away. His mother had probably thought him dead, all this time, when he was lazing around with "Hakuna Matata" on his lips.

When Simba finally gained the courage to look back up at his mother once again, he was shocked to see a smile gracing her lips.

"And from what I see, they did a spectacular job," she said, her eyes tearing up once again.

Simba could take it no longer. He rushed forward, resting his head against hers in an embrace, a paw coming to rest on her back.

Timon sniffed quietly behind Simba, happy that his boy was reunited with his real family and home at long last. Pumbaa was less quiet about it, making a loud sniffing sound, before sobbing into his hoof.

They were distracted from Simba, however, when Sarabi made a motion for them to come a bit closer. They followed her orders, quickly being swept into the embrace as well.

"Thank you," she whispered to them. "Thank you for being Simba's family."

Timon cleared his throat. "N-no problem. He's really...he's really an amazing kid." Pumbaa made a sound of agreement, unable to form words.

Simba laughed slightly. "You guys are ridiculous."

"But seriously," Timon continued, rubbing at his eyes. "We're really glad he's back with his real family."

Simba and his mother suddenly looked down at the two of them in surprise. "What are you talking about?" Sarabi questioned.

"Yeah!" Simba nuzzled the two men who had raised him. "You guys are just as real a family as my birth family is. And don't forget it."

Timon and Pumbaa glanced at each other, before both sobbing into Simba's chest.

He laughed, shaking his head. "They really are ridiculous," he repeated to his mother, who nodded in total agreement.

_**A/N Their family is the best, let's just be honest. I mean...I love everything about the three of them! And they're so easy to write about! I love them! I love them!**_

_**Ehehe! Anyway, if there's a story in the Disney fandom that you would like me to write, I HIGHLY ENCOURAGE you to tell me about it. XD**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
